


Bad Nights

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, Hallucinations, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Toni has a bad night, Steph is there to bring her back
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 41





	Bad Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hallucination prompt!

“Toni, baby, it’s okay. Wake up honey!”

Toni felt soft hands on her shoulders, heard the voice that had managed to pull her out of these nightmares countless times before. But this time, it didn’t make sense. That voice had disappeared, been taken away from her.

“Tones, I’m right here. I’m real. I didn’t go anywhere.”

How did the voice know what she was thinking? This couldn’t be real. But, which part was reality and which was in her head was the real question.

Familiar arms wrapped around her, grounding her. But it couldn’t be…

“Baby, can you do something for me? Remember a couple weeks ago? When I proposed? What did you say?”

The memory slowly came back. A nice restaurant. Candles. The most beautiful cushion cut Tiffany ring Toni had ever seen.

“ _Starks might be made of iron, but I’m the furthest thing from. You’re the alloy that makes me stronger. Of course I’ll marry you._ ” Toni opened her eyes slowly, recognizing the floor of her bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. And Steph _was_ here. “I- I remember. But you… they took you away from me.”

“Shh baby, no one took me. No one will ever take me away from you. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” Toni breathed out. She was still reeling from the vivid dream, but Steph was right here. She always was right here. “You’re probably thinking getting with me wasn’t worth it, considering I’m such a fucking mess.”

“Not even close. Don’t you ever think that. You’re not a mess.”

“Love you,” Toni whispered as she curled up in Steph’s arms.

“Love you more.”


End file.
